Twins
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside Dont own HP


(Summary) Draco and Drusilla are twins. Both started Hogwarts at the same time. Both show the same emotion and thoughts as their father. Drusilla is the kinder of the two but, has never shown it unless you get to know her as the person who isn't under her father's control. Her brother and her are sent on a mission in their 6th year. They're true colors show through as it comes time to do the task assigned to them. Will they prevail or fail as everything in the wizarding word begins to change for the worse? End Summary. Don't own HP One Shot

Draco walked into the Astronomy Tower. His wand raised. Drusilla comes up behind him wand also raised. Do we really have to do this I mean I know the Dark Lord asked us to but does it have to be here were are friends are says Drusilla. It is the only way says Draco. I know I just hope things go to plan says Dru. Dru if anything goes wrong and I can't do what the Dark Lord asks I want you to get out as fast as you can and don't come home because it won't be safe find a place that is safe you understand says Draco. She looked at her twins who's eyes mimic her own. Fine just don't get yourself killed says Drusilla. His eyes soften and he hugged his sister. Let's get this over with she continues. I love you sis says Draco. Love you too big bro says Drusilla. They heard a pop . Let's go says Draco.

Dumbledore was there. Harry was too but, no one could see him. Mr. Malfoy , Ms. Malfoy nice of you to come tonight alright go ahead says the headmaster. Draco and Dru both had shakiness in their voices. We have to do this he will kill us if we don't says Draco. We can protect you keep you safe says Dumbledore. No it won't he will kill our whole family we have to do this says Drusilla.

Bellatrix and the others walked in. Do it says Bellatrix. Just then Snape walked up. Snape says Bellatrix. Do what you have to do says Dumbledore. Avada Kedavra says Snape. Dumbledore falls. Draco and Dru look on. Draco grabbed his sister. Get out now he says as she just nods and takes off. Everyone else soon follows.

(Few weeks later) Dru showed up at the Burrow. Not on purpose it's just the best place that she knew was safe. She knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door. What are you questions Ginny? I know this is unexpected and unwanted but, I need a place that was safe I ran away says Dru. Ginny stared unsure what to do. Come in says a voice. Mrs. Weasley she says. Your welcome to stay just because you are a Malfoy doesn't mean you're just like your father she says. I know, but I use to be it was how I was raised but, Draco is in trouble we know a war is coming but, now we must chose sides and in our case we were forced to chose the Dark side because of all our father's wrong choices says Drusilla as the Golden Trio walked down the stairs.

What is she doing here asks Ron? She chose good says Ginny. How do we know you're not a Death Eater asks Ron? She pulled her sleeve up. No mark says Harry. But, your brother says Hermione. He had no choice says Dru as she puts her head down. They're eyes soften. We didn't want to do it but, the Dark Lord threatened our family says Dru. Just as she screams in pain.

Dru says Hermione . They torturing them she says. Hermione reached for her. No don't she's in a vision so to speak Draco must have connect with her to make sure she's alright says George who was standing in the room. We have got to break the connection says Harry. We can't only they can says Fred who had walked in. But, its killing her says Ron. A moment later she took a breath. He's taken over the Malfoy Manor says Dru. This just got a whole lot worse says Harry. Let's get you up to a room you need your rest says Molly. Fred, George help her upstairs says their mom. The two nod. I believe her and I honestly think they're trapped in the world neither wanted says Molly. I do to yes she has always been mean but, I think she was just playing up to expectations says Hermione. Everyone else nod as the twins walked down the stairs. She's asleep says Fred. Though I doubt she'll stay that way I think she's having a nightmare says George. That poor girl says Molly. The rest of them all headed off in different directions.

(Months later) The final battle had been fought. The Malfoy family had changed sides at last minute. Dru had faced off against people she had once considered family. They now were sitting in the halls of Hogwarts. She saw her parents and brother. Draco stood and raced over. Your ok asks Draco. I'm fine you asks Dru. I'll be fine says Draco as he hugs his sister. I just glad you are alright says Drusilla as they let go. She looked over at her parents. Mum, dad says Dru. Narcissa walked over to her daughter. Your ok I am so glad you listened to your brother and got away to safety says Narcissa as she hugs her youngest child. Yes says Drusilla. Lucius came up behind her. Princess he says. Daddy says Drusilla as he hugs her for the first time since she was little. We should get home says Narcissa.

I have to says goodbye to people says Drusilla. Alright says her parents. Draco followed. I wanted to thank you for everything. These past few months and for everything that you have done for me says Drusilla. Draco walked over. He walked up to the Trio. Thank you for keeping her safe says Draco. Your welcome says Harry. I'm sorry for everything I know that it doesn't change anything but, I'm sorry cant change the past only make a new future says Draco. The three nod. Ron held his hand out first. To the future says Ron. A new future says Draco. Draco lets go says Lucius. Coming father he says. The teens separated. They had a future to look forward one without fear.

Drusilla walked over to George. Hey I wanted to come and tell you how sorry I am about Fred says Dru. Thanks says George. Thank you for everything that both of you help me a lot these last few months and he really became a great friend says Dru. Thanks you too and I was wondering I am going to need some help at the shop you think you might want to help well you're not in school asks George? Sure it would be fun and I am out of school soon anyway so once I am done I could help you full time until I get a job that I really want says Dru. Thanks see you soon says George as they hug. Drusilla come on says their father. Coming father says Dru. She walked away and headed for her family.

(Years later) They were all at the Hogwarts express all over again. Harry and Ginny with they're three kids. Ron and Hermione were with their kids. Draco had his son. Well Dru was with her husband George. They had got close after the war. They had twins heading off to Hogwarts as well as their oldest daughter. Dru says a voice. Draco says his sister. You little ones are leaving you says Draco. Well at least they'll be causing mischief at Hogwarts now says Dru. True says Ron as he walked up. Whoever thought the Malfoy's and Weasley's would be related says Harry. Everyone smiled. Alright kids onto the twins says Draco. See you at the holiday says Ginny as they leave. See you there says Dru with a smile. Yes how does it feel to e the Head of Slytherin and Dark Arts teacher asks Harry? I doubt I'll be as good as you but, you have important issues as Minister just don't let it go to your head says Drusilla. I won't I promise says Harry.

Alright let's go says George. How business asks Ron? You should know you work there says George with a smile. True we should get there says Ron. Your right says George as he kisses his wife. Everyone said their goodbyes and left except for Draco and Dru. The two walked through London just like they use to when they were kids. Enjoying just being siblings for the time. Once they reached the point of departure they turned to each other. See you at the holiday says Draco. Yes see you then love you big brother. Love you too little sis says Draco as they depart.


End file.
